


These are not love letters

by holdingbreaths



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Creampie, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggs, Fisting, Link is 18 years old, M/M, Oviposition, Rape, Rimming, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, almost anal prolapse, belly inflation, destroyed anus, mailman!Link, postman uniform, postman!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdingbreaths/pseuds/holdingbreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link's the Hero of Legend, but he also... works as the Postman?</p><p>Ghirahim reacts quite strongly to Link's white uniform.</p><p>18k of porn. Please read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	These are not love letters

**Author's Note:**

> Goooooood evening, people! So, first things first: this fic is the result of my incredulity over the fact that someone would think it was a good idea to put Link on the Postman's ridiculously porny uniform, and throw it on a game. How is this not a thing in this fandom?
> 
> In case you're wondering if this is true, and - like myself - can't actually believe it, here are some proves:
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/3Upk0UBcxo0/maxresdefault.jpg  
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/0acbdb68ab565beb8f3f83caf3e376c6/tumblr_nfqaugXiMB1rm23y4o3_1280.jpg  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/j69eMIk-6dk/maxresdefault.jpg  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/cad8041f660f0c51ea2cdad74b6afaa5/tumblr_nfpkc3t1sD1siygpno1_500.png
> 
> Now, I just had to imagine what would Ghirahim say - and do! - if faced with such a... hm... peculiar outfit.
> 
> Given Ghirahim's rape-y tendencies, I just threw all the kinks I managed in here: and that's the fic. Hope you like it!

Ghirahim felt the moment the Hero’s spirit awakened. He knew the Hero was going to come for him: the Hero of Legend was once again walking the Surface – it was called Hyrule now, no one called it the Surface in ages –, sword in hand. This was their destiny, the red thread of fate that would entangle them once more. They were meant to clash.

This time, though, Ghirahim was wiser, he wouldn’t make the same mistake. He would not spare the boy, young or old, weak or strong. At the first chance, he would crush that little bird’s wings, no mercy and no doubt.

*

He knew the second the Hero entered the Temple, could feel as he slashed his way through every trap Ghirahim carefully prepared over the last century. But that was expected: those traps were never meant to keep the Hero away; on the contrary, they were meant to guarantee that he and only he would overcome. So Ghirahim just had to wait until Link was finally against the last door, ready to face a monster. And a monster he would find.

The door creaked and opened. The lights on the arena came to life. Ghirahim jumped in his cue, doing an air flip and posing on his bended knee.

“Well, well, well, it looks like we meet aga-” he paused. There was the Hero, alright, but…

But.

Link was not wearing his green clothes. He was wearing something else altogether.

On his head, a red cap with a small white bunny painted on the front, blond hair falling around the same familiar face, but the hair was much longer, long enough to reach his neck. On his arms, golden bracelets that took almost the whole forearms, with intricate patterns. On his feet, strip sandals that match his bracelets, going over his calves. And on his body… oh, his body… he wore a white uniform of some kind. His shirt, white with a golden strip along the torso, was tight around his chest to the point of being almost transparent, it’s neckline going bellow his collarbones. But that wasn’t the best part. The shirt was short, leaving a good part of Link’s toned belly exposed. Still, not the best part. The best part was those white short shorts. So short. So so so short. Slightly loose along Link’s body, with a golden band holding it on Link’s waist, those shorts were really, really short, with the smallest splits on each side. Ghirahim was facing the Hero, but he sure would like to see him go away: he could bet that, even though the shorts were loose on the legs (the smallest part of leg they covered) that they were hugging Link’s ass in the best way possible.

Even from that distance, the demon could clearly see that the boy – young man – standing before him was sweeter than his Link. He was rounder, and softer, pink cheeks and round blue eyes, an innocence about his figure that Skychild didn’t have. It was definitely the same burning soul, and he could maybe be even older than the first Hero. But he was a cute little thing ready to be taken. He wasn’t wielding the Master Sword, but a much lesser blade, and he looked way too raw to be fighting real monsters.

“Oh my.” Ghirahim almost choked out. This was entirely too perfect. “Hero of mine, what are you wearing?”

“I’m wearing the red and white uniform of the Postman!” Link answered, already drawing his sword and assuming a defensive position. “I’m a servant of princess Zelda, and I’m here to deliver justice!”

“Oh, goddess, I’m sure you are.” Ghirahim laughed, unable to hold himself, taking a few steps closer. “Let’s just see how good at _serving_ you are, shall we?”

Ghirahim disappeared and reappeared behind Link. Yes, Demise Almighty be praised, the obscene shorts were showing _everything_ , hugging tight enough that he could see the mark of the delicious space between the boy’s ass cheeks.

It was too easy to just take, and he was only a demon, after all.

In a series of quick motions, Ghirahim grabbed the boy by his waist with a hand and pressed the fingers of Link’s right hand to the point of pain with the other, disarming the Hero while pressing him back against his body. The boy tried to fight but Ghirahim wasn’t fighting fair this time. He projected his power, white tendrils that uncurled from within him, towards the boy, effectively imprisoning Link against his body. The tentacle-like tendrils didn’t give an inch, trapping the young man from the waist down: one at each thigh, going around each leg and circling around Ghirahim’s legs as well, forcing Link to open and move his legs along with Ghirahim’s.

“You see, boy… Today I was sure what I would do with you. I thought, well… I once lost everything because I couldn’t keep myself from playing with the Hero. Never again. I knew I should kill you the moment you got in my sight, the moment I’m close enough to stab.” The boy was deliciously trembling in front of him, fear shaking his body. Ghirahim inhaled the wonderful smell of that hair, breathing against the Hero’s neck and watching bumps rising. “But you show up wearing this… I have to say, I can’t resist it. Vengeance or not, I have to have a taste of you. Consider this your lucky day.”

The boy renewed his struggles, and given that the only part of his body that had any autonomy was his hips, that only managed to rub him against Ghirahim’s crotch. Ghirahim allowed his tentacles to entangle around the boy’s arms as well, tying his hands together, so that the demon could now have his hands free. The first thing he did was grab the boy’s ass cheeks with both hands, a loud slap that echoed around the room, fingers digging deeply into the round flesh while the boy squirmed.

Ghirahim licked from the boy collarbones to his ear, the point of his tongue teasing the boy’s earlobe. All the while, Link fought, like one would expect from the Hero – he tried kicking, but Ghirahim was heavier and grounding him. He had no way of escaping. Ghirahim only squeezed the flesh harder.

“Let me go! Stop this, now!”

“Why?” Ghirahim pushed the boy’s torso with one arm, making him bend while his tentacles held the boy’s legs apart. “So you can try to defeat me, humiliate me, stab me in the chest with your Hero’s glory and honor?”

Link bended over, legs spread, was a vision. His shorts were raised, and Ghirahim could clear see the beginning of the round curve of the boy’s ass, getting a little red from the rough treatment below Ghirahim’s fingers. His bound arms were surely painful, twisted back like that. And every time he tried to move his hips to get away from the tentacles, he would rub against Ghirahim’s already hard cock, and that made it even more fun to just pull him back hard by his hips and push his still clothed member between those meaty, beautiful cheeks.

Delightful as the feeling was, that was a mistake, though.

*

The moment the monster pulled him back, Link’s fight instincts took over and he did the only movement he was capable of: he took advantage from the leverage of being pulled and threw his head back with all his strength, and hit the demon’s nose straight on.

The man behind him yelled in pain, and suddenly all the tentacles let him go at once. Link ran for his sword, raising it and getting ready to slash every tentacle that came near.

The demon was standing very still, blood dripping freely from his nose, over his mouth and tainting his white clothes. All the lights in the arena had diminished, but were not extinguished. The demon raised his right arm slowly and, with the back of his gloved hand, wiped part of the blood, smearing the red over his mouth. He looked, there was no other word for it, pissed.

“You know, I thought I could treat you nicely, for once.” His voice was controlled, he spoke in low tones. “I thought I could show you a thing or two about desire, but it looks like you came here for a lesson in pain. Very well.” He started walking, deliberated steps that showed neither hesitation nor fear. Link prepared to strike. “You shall learn. Oh, and by the way, the name’s Demon Lord Ghirahim. Remember to scream it.”

Link didn’t wait for Ghirahim to strike: he went towards the demon screaming and slashing. The first slash Ghirahim could deflect, as well as the second. The third, though, hit him in the arms, and it was the same as hitting against a metal wall: Link’s sword just bounced back, without hurting the skin. Link stroked again, only to be met with thin air: Ghirahim had disappeared, showing up fast behind him. Link turned on his heels just as fast, aiming a high blow at Ghirahim’s head: the man raised his arm as if it was a sword in itself, and _cut right through Link’s sword_. The blade divided in two, the bigger of its pieces landing on the other side of the arena, the small hilt on Link’s hand purely useless. Link tossed the thing away and ran towards the doors.

He wasn’t escaping, he only had to get better supplies and come back. He would destroy this enemy, as soon as…

He couldn’t get far. Ghirahim pulled him by his belt, and Link had to spin to get out of the demon’s hold. Link then used his shield at the exact right second to deflect Ghirahim’s hits, getting sent a few steps back every time, once, twice, three times, but eventually the wooden shield broke as well, reduced to pieces.

Link launched the last of his shield towards the demon and ran to the piece of his broken sword lying on the floor: as he got on all fours, fingers closing around the blade – he could feel it cutting his skin –, he turned, ready to sink it into Ghirahim’s heart.

He had to roll on the ground the second he saw Ghirahim diving from a high point in his direction, as if to crush Link. The demon was on top of him, and once Link was facing the right direction again, he tried the first hit: he managed to cut the demon’s red cape that disappeared a second later. His next slash cut Ghirahim’s leg, but there wasn’t time for a third: Ghirahim stopped the piece of blade with two fingers, dissolving it into dust.

While Ghirahim destroyed his weapon, Link miraculous got up and tried to run for the doors, once again. Before his fingers could close around the handle, though, Ghirahim appeared in front of him. The demon slapped him hard on the face, hard enough to make him fall on the floor.

The bastard was laughing.

“And you’re supposed to be the paragon of _courage_ , boy. Ha, how low have the legends sunk.” Link was defeated, on the floor, helpless. He didn’t want to turn and face his enemy, hiding his bleeding face on the cold marble. “You’re not going to face me? That’s okay, this is your best angle, after all. And now… now I’m going to fuck you with your uniform on.”

Link launched towards the demon, face blooded and hands in fists.

*

He wasn’t done fighting. Link would never be done fighting, he didn’t know how to do anything else _but_ fight. But he was, and that he could admit, very much trapped, and as good as subdued. Both his arms were, once again, bonded behind his back, in a painful position that pulled his shoulders back. He was on his knees, held down by Ghirahim’s super strength and his many tentacles. The moment the demon came to stand in front of him, Link started trashing violently.

“If you so much as try to stick your filthy cock on my mouth you will lose it, demon!”

“Oh my!” Ghirahim laughed, fingers treading between Link’s hair locks. “Mouthy, aren’t you? Let me guess, the Hero of Courage is not so virtuous? Been sucking on too many lollipops, Skychild?”

He had no idea what Ghirahim meant by Skychild… unfortunately, that was the only part Link could allege ignorance: he knew exactly what Ghirahim was getting about, and the demon was… kind of right. He had been playing games with boys around his town for quite some time, now, nice boys that come towards him telling him how pretty he looks on his uniform. Link has always attracted too much attention, he knows. But it was never this, it was always fun and games and bodies still warm from the sun, hiding behind walls and giggling between fingers. It was never something painful or dirty. It was never a _fuck_ , rape, it was always about feeling good, hands and lips and whispered secrets, boys that would claim he was the prettiest thing in all land, and for a second Link could believe it, the second it takes to fill a mouth with white-hot joy.

He shivers.

“Not about to kiss and tell, hum?” Ghirahim holds his face between hard fingers, painfully turns his mouth to the right. On the left, almost out of Link’s sight, he can see the demon snapping the fingers of his free hand: he’s naked now, hard cock pointing up, and he drags the wet head along Link’s cheek, close enough that Link can smell his musk, far enough that he can’t bite it.

“GET OFF!”

“Oh, I’m about to!” the demon laughs. Link can feel each tentacle undulating on his skin. Suddenly one of the tentacles forcibly pushes him down, making pressure between his shoulder blades, just as others open his knees wider. He knows exactly the position he’s in, face pushed hard against the tiles and ass pushed up. Still, still, he can’t believe Ghirahim will actually go through with his threats until the demon puts himself behind him.

Small tentacles, thinner than fingers, close around Link’s hips and ass, opening his cheeks. Link screams then, screams because this can’t be it, screams that Ghirahim has to fight him, battle him, kill him, anything.

“Fight you?” everything fells too much: there are hands around his hips, a hot body against his back, hardness resting against his skin, without pushing just yet. “I _have_ fought you, Hero. Now the fight is over, it’s done. You lost. Accept the loss with grace and courage, isn’t that what a Hero should do?”

Except losing shouldn’t mean this, shouldn’t mean Ghirahim pulling his shorts to a side and making a tentacle held the fabric there, shouldn’t mean the fat head pausing just outside and circling his clenched hole-

“Oh, look, you’re opening and closing, are you just as anxious as I am?”

-shouldn’t mean the blinding pain of opening up dry to a large member that kept forcing and forcing until his body can’t hold it out anymore, until his hole just opens and tears and bleeds while the cock pushes deeper and deeper. Losing should mean dying. This is so much worse.

First it’s just the head, the excruciating pain of having that fat head push his hole upwards. He tries to keep himself clenched, but the pain is endless as Ghirahim doesn’t back off, until it’s finally popping in, and Link feels as if his skin is being dragged along with the member. Ghirahim stops a single, endless second right there, where Link can feel him just inside his sphincter, so intrusive: a second to realize he’s being raped and there’s nothing he can do about it.

Then, Link can feel Ghirahim pushing and pushing, his cock opening the rectum up deeper each time, surely taking blood with it. He knows the demon is saying something as well, but he can only scream as his hole is plunged, unable to hear anything. Each push of the demon feels like a stab deeper, or a knife being twisted directly across his gut.

There’s a pause: Ghirahim keeps the same strength in his push, but his cock is not going anywhere. Link wants to scream him to stop, wants to say that this is it, there’s nowhere else for it to go inside his body, no more space – but Ghirahim changes his grip, from his hips to his shoulders, and pulls him back so strongly Link’s mind goes blank: he can’t even scream anymore, mouth open in a silent plead. Surely the cock inside him is killing him, opening up parts of his body that were never meant to be penetrated. Something inside him feels broken beyond repair, and he’s sure not it’s his inner walls or his soul.

Suddenly he can feel Ghirahim’s hips against his buttocks, and it feels momentarily like a blessing: there’s nowhere else for him to go. The fullness is now the worst, the heavy weight of the cock making him want to push it out. Link feels so full, but he knows he won’t black out anymore, and maybe the pain is manageable. But the moment doesn’t last.

Mere a second later, Ghirahim is fucking into him for real, and the pain doubles: his movements are fast and unforgiving, and his cock seemed to be trying to dig a hole in Links stomach from the inside. It makes him want to throw up, feeling himself getting more open at each shove, his hole losing his resistance. Every time Ghirahim pulls out, Link can feel his inner walls being dragged out; every time he pushes in, Link feels his body being forced open. The demon’s mouth is against his ear, his long tongue licking Link’s ear and his neck, his teeth biting on flesh, while his warm body presses against Link’s much smaller form, naked chest against the white uniform of the Princess Servant.

The thickness of the member, combined with how fast the monster was moving, made it impossible to get used to the invasion: over and over again Link felt so full he thought he would throw up.

Ghirahim’s hands are roaming his body, and some of it could even feel pleasant, if it wasn’t by the incredible pain: the large hands spreading warmness along his torso, pushing fingers inside his mouth, pulling against his hair… all that would be enough to drive Link crazy, in any other scenery. As it was, he couldn’t even focus on anything else besides the incredible pain of being spread open so forcefully, Ghirahim’s cock making slow circling movements, just because the demon was a sadist. Link had to take it, while his opening bled and kept being abused.

“Does it hurt, Hero, hm?” Link didn’t answer at first, but Ghirahim was suddenly making even wider movements, tearing painful screams out of the boy’s mouth. “Hum, answer me! Does it hurt?”

“YES! YES, IT HURTS!”

Ghirahim was back at his in-and-out movements, so fast that Link was completely aware he wasn’t being raped by a human being, but he was being violated by an animal: the demon was copulating just as a beast would, without any mercy or thought, fast and unforgiving, seeking his own pleasure.

And yet, it was endless. For longer than he thought it was possible, Link just endured, each thrust a new stab inside his body, a body that now offered little to no resistance, Ghirahim’s thrusts sounding like wet slaps of skin against skin, lubrified by blood and what must be the demon’s pre-come. The Hero couldn’t even scream after so long, emitting painful grunts each time the monster pushed against his deep inner walls.

“So sweet…” The demon licked around his neck, only to take an ironically delicate bite against the back of his neck, raising goosebumps on Link’s skin. “So, so sweet… tell me again, does it hurt?”

“Ye-yes, goddess…”

“Speak up!”

“YES!”

“What hurts?”

“Y-You… You hurt!”

“Yes? And what am I doing? What am I doing to you, Hero?”

Link hesitated. He couldn’t say it. But Ghirahim was pushing even more brutally the longer he didn’t answer, and being more human when Link talked.

“Yo-You… You’re fucking me.” He answered with the smallest voices. When Ghirahim pushed his face against the floor painfully, only to push him back by his hair, he couldn’t know what the demon wanted, his mind completely at a blank, focused only on the incredible pain in his anus.

“SPEAK UP, STUPID!”

“YOU ARE FUCKING ME!”

“Oh, so good, so sweet, boy, oh… so… Oh, my… Fucking you where?”

“Fucking me in the ass!” Link answered immediately, without shame or stuttering, he wanted it to be over. “You are fucking me deep in the ass! Please, please, please…”

The cock inside him didn’t hurt in its deepness anymore, but it did hurt anytime it came inside again, catching skin on skin, the entrance of his anus being fucked raw. Link felt as if his ass was trying to keep the meat inside, and he felt his body move with every drilling thrust from the demon.

“I’m fucking you…” Ghirahim deeply growled against his ear, making him shiver.

“Yes, yes, fucking me…” Link moaned, his body exhausted and so, so painful, the fucking no longer unbearable, but still so humiliating and dirty he could only scream it to be over.

Five thrusts later, Ghirahim was finally emptying inside his little prey.

*

It was a sight to be seen, Ghirahim knew. As he slowly withdrew from Link, he could see how used was the debauched young man, the white uniform turned almost transparent by the sweat in his body. His face was turned back, as if Link wanted to see the cock leaving his body as well, blond bangs making a curtain over his eyes, pink lips wet from saliva and open on a silent scream, the tears marking his cheeks. Such a pretty, pretty sight.

But it was nothing compared to the sight of his ass. His white shorts were ruined, still pulled to the side by tentacles. His ass cheeks were pink from being slammed hard for too long. His hole… his hole was bleeding a little, but it was mostly pink and _open_ , so damn open, completely different from the thigh little thing Ghirahim fucked at first. As Ghirahim watched, Link tried to close his own body, only to force out a glob of white come escaping from his ass.

Ghirahim couldn’t let that happen, he knew without doubt or reason. He pushed the come back with three of his fingers, and then proceeded to push it deeper inside. Link’s body could do nothing else but accept it, even as Link yelled and trashed around, strength suddenly returning to the Hero when faced with the possibility of being fucked again.

That enraged Ghirahim beyond everything.

“You still think you can fight me?” he could feel his temper rising, and he pushed his three fingers in and out violently from the abused ass. “You still believe you can decide if you are or not to be fucked? You will do as I want, Hero, and nothing else!”

Link tried to head-butt the demon, but Ghirahim moved before the Hero could tell exactly where he was. He smacked the boy’s ass: the Hero needed to learn a lesson. But why teach him with slaps when Ghirahim now had such great toys to teach him with?

He started moving the tentacles. This is going to be fun.

*

Link felt so open, so open he was sure he would never again be able to close his ass. When he tried, though, the wetness and warmness of the demon’s seed started to pour out of him, making him embarrassed, of all things.

But then fingers were fucking into him again, after so much pain, and Link wasn’t ready. He tried to fight, of course he tried to fight, everything about Link knew how to react to pain through fighting. But the demon was faster, stronger, and he was still tied up.

Soon his ties started to move. Two of the closer tentacles, the ones holding his cheeks open and exposed up to now, were now sliding towards his opening. Suddenly, one of them circled his opening.

No, this couldn’t be happening. Over and over again the word “no” kept popping over Link’s head, as if his sheer denial would be enough to avoid the unthinkable. Beyond the fact Link was sure he couldn’t take another second of abuse, being raped by Ghirahim was bad enough. Being used by those things would be worst, would be disgusting and unnatural and humiliating beyond reason, as if he was being fucked by an animal or a monster. Link knew, without managing to see, that his ass wouldn’t be able to keep the penetrating member outside, he was so open and used. Finally the tentacle slid inside, cold and sleek, with close to no resistance from his body. It was thinner than one of Ghirahim’s fingers, but still Link felt tears on his eyes – it was like falling to a new low.

Soon enough another one was probing as well, popping inside his used body.

Now two tentacles where fucking into him, and even though they weren’t very thick, they were going different directions, making Link want to squirm away from the invasion. Besides, they were long, Link find out fast. Incredibly, endlessly long, going much deeper than Ghirahim’s admittedly big cock.

Link felt his body being raised by the tentacles in his ass, as if he was a hand puppet: he screamed louder then, convinced this was the part that was actually going to kill him. The tentacles made him stand again, legs straighten until he was on the tip of his feet, with his upper body folded up on the waist and his head hung upside down.

Ghirahim stood behind him, clearly enjoying the show the two tentacles were making by going deep and deep and deeper, opening Link up by pulling him to different sides. A single tentacle slipped into Link’s open mouth, and the Hero didn’t bother with it: better in his mouth than in his ass, and it was actually helping him pay attention to something else right now.

Another tentacle came sliding through his body, getting under his shirt and sliding towards his ass, going into his shorts and finally coming close to his already occupied ass. Link despaired. This new tentacle was much thicker, thicker than Ghirahim’s cock, it couldn’t possible go inside. Even though the tip was thinner than the rest of the tentacle’s body, the Hero knew the penetration would hurt from the start. Once again, he considered the very real possibility he might be fucked to death.

But as he forced his bonds and bite into the tentacle in his mouth, he knew he made a mistake. Maybe if he had pleaded, begged – but no, he could only fight. Ghirahim let out a growl of pain from the tentacle bitten, and suddenly the huge member that was slowly exploring Link’s body was pushing inside with insistence and violence.

Link could only scream as the member finally got inside, thick, sleek, smooth and huge. So, so huge.

*

Ghirahim watched with satisfaction as Link closed his eyes and his whole body tensed at the brutal intrusion of his tentacle. Lesser humans would have passed out by now, but not Link. No, his body was actually accommodating quite easily – well, not easily, it sure looked like it was very painful – to the impossible girth of the last tentacle, helped by the slick created by the thinner tentacles. This one was dripping as well, and Ghirahim realized, with sudden surprise, that all his tentacles were wet with his arousal over the Hero. Of course, he knew the sight of the Hylian Light dressed in those white, tempting shorts had been something unique, but he hadn’t know how much he wanted to destroy the pet until he saw his own tentacles dripping wet.

Well. At least he couldn’t complain from lack of lubricant, now.

The rim was white and stretched thin around the three tentacles. Ghirahim took pity of him and made the thinner ones draw back, just as the bigger one pushed deeper, going beyond the point where Ghirahim’s cock had pressed inside the boy. He could feel Link’s insides, not with the same intensity he felt with his cock, but with a more detached pleasure that made it so much sweeter to watch the boy being fucked senseless.

*

The tentacle wasn’t exactly fucking, to be technical: it just kept pushing deeper and deeper, its thickness invading the body with slow, forward motions. Link could feel it so much exactly because of it: the slowness of the penetration made sure he would feel each slow inch the demon fed him of the heavy snake-like member.

It undulated inside him, pushing against his walls and soaking his insides, until the tentacle’s wetness started to drip from his stuffed hole into the inside of his thighs. The thickness kept expanding and contracting, like a living body breathing: it would be thinner and push higher on Link’s body; once it was deeper, it would get thicker again, making Link grunt and moan.

The way the undulating form was pressing against all his insides was… not completely unpleasant, Link could admit to himself in the quiet of his breaking mind. Specially every time a movement pressed against that part of his body that seemed directly connected to his balls. But the thickness made it all feel unbearable, as if he was always so close to being ripped apart with a single, careless thrust. Besides, he had just been violently fucked by Ghirahim, his body needed to rest, and he just wanted an end to this nightmare.

He still was, he suddenly realized. Just because Ghirahim didn’t have his cock inside Link’s ass, it didn’t mean he wasn’t fucking him right now. He was very much being raped by the same monster. One look between his legs towards the psychopath could tell Ghirahim was taking much pleasure of the whole ordeal. It was Ghirahim inside of him, making him wet, pushing slowly against his body, widening his hole to the break point.

The fact he was still being fucked by that incredibly powerful demon, after who knows how long, that he was still being violated by Ghirahim made Link moan loud and long before he could swallow the sound, only to moan even louder as the tentacle pushed so deep it had to be against his stomach now.

*

Link moaned and Ghirahim felt like moaning with him. He was deeper than he thought the boy could take, but the body just kept opening for him. He was hard once again, palming his cock and occasionally rubbing it against the boy’s ass cheeks, pressing his thumb against the point where the tentacle kept disappearing inside the boy. Another sweet, loud moan, and Ghirahim looked down only to realize all his wildest dreams had come through:

He could see the tentacle pressing against Link’s stomach.

Not much, of course, just a small contour of the member as it undulated deeper and pressed just against the right walls, but still. The Hero of Legend, the Chosen of Hylia, the Light of Hyrule… fucked so completely Ghirahim could see it on the outside of his skin.

At this point, the white shorts that sealed Link’s faith were ripped to shreds, Ghirahim couldn’t even remember ripping it; Link looked so weak that Ghirahim was sure… in fact…

He commanded all his tentacles to let go of Link’s body, and only kept alive the one fucking the Hero. The young man would have surely fallen straight into the floor if Ghirahim hadn’t stretched his arms and held him. The moment the Hero realized he could move his hands again, he started to punch Ghirahim’s arms around his body, but he didn’t have any strength left: the demon was sure the Hero had to keep fighting, otherwise he would have to live with the knowledge he just let Ghirahim take and take and take.

Ghirahim gently laid the weakened man on the floor, turning him on his stomach, the demon’s tentacle still twisting inside that inviting heat. The monster laid over Link’s smaller form, their bodies touching everywhere, one hand going around the Hero’s throat – surprisingly, he didn’t felt the need to squeeze, so sweet were the sounds Link was making –, the other pressing on the deformed stomach, feeling as the tentacle pressed back. Link widened his legs on his own volition, arms stretched back and nails scratching every part of Ghirahim he could reach.

As Ghirahim pressed his hand even more, the Hero trembled so much the sword actually thought he had found perfection. Link’s sobs finally filled the air, and as Ghirahim rubbed his bursting cock against the already full ass, he knew they couldn’t last much longer.

“Pl-Please… PLEASE… I can’t… no- anymore, no… PLEASE!”

Ghirahim knew he couldn’t press the tentacle further, knew he would surely kill the boy, the boy had given everything, taking everything he could physically take, he was so destroyed, so debauched, there was no possible way to make him dirtier and Ghirahim, oh, Ghirahim was burning with a pleasure so deep he could only sink his nose into Link’s hair as his cock head pressed against the filled hole, just a little more, just a single push and-

Ghirahim screamed his release just as Link screamed in pain, his hole taking the head of Ghirahim’s cock along with the tentacle, what seemed like litters of come filling him from both members inside his ass. It was over.

*

Come flowed into his body for so long he was sure his insides were overflowing, the sheer amount of it stretching him even further. The pressure kept rising and rising so fast he got terrible cramps, short lived but pure agony on the seconds they lasted. But Link could take it all, because it was finally over.

He thought he could see his stomach distended from the amount of come gathering inside, but he couldn’t know if it was true or his own mind playing tricks. He felt the need to bear down and let it out of his body, but the way his body was positioned, with his ass high, made it difficult for him to push it – besides, tensing his body meant feeling the invasion inside even bigger. So he waited, waited as what felt like bucked of come filled him to the brink.

The smallest movement from Ghirahim dislodge his cock: it was clear Link’s ass couldn’t take another member, and just pushing the head inside should have been impossible. The tentacle, though, was another adventure altogether: the long member that was lodge inside his body took what felt like days to slowly, so very _slooooowly_ retreat from his insides, and any time it moved Link could feel come escaping from his raped, destroyed body.

Finally the gigantic member was outside, and his ass convulsed as it gushed a flow of come out, spurting with pressure. It came out with such violence that it made a loud splash sound as it hit the floor. It was a disgusting feeling, wet and sticky and humiliating – he was left with the impression he would leak come out of his ass the rest of his life, smelling of the seed of his hated enemy. But some of it was out of his body, at least, and he didn’t feel like passing out from cramps anymore.

Ghirahim pressed against his stomach, and more come came running out of his body. Link couldn’t stop his loud sobs and tears as his ass kept exploding with the amount of liquid being expelled, the rim burning with the hot seed.

For a while he just laid there, ass opening and closing, feeling the warm come seep out of his broken body, helplessly trying to close his own open hole and avoid making even more of a mess of himself, but unable to prevent being wet and completely doused in Ghirahim’s come.

He looked back at the demon and, well. He was Link, the Triforce of Courage Bearer. He had to fight. So once again, knowing full well he was weakened and that it was a complete lost cause, he raised his fists against the demon, only to accept the darkness that followed Ghirahim’s slap with a strange sense of relief.

*

“…shit fucking hell!”

Link wanted to sleep. Being awaken meant feeling all the pain in his body. No. No.

“…just your goddamn luck, Ghirahim, you miserable son of a whore.”

For a split second he was worried: he couldn’t take another demon, especially if the new arriver decided to treat him like Ghirahim had. But he realized the demon must have been talking to himself, because the voice was definitely his.

“…fuck the only man in this goddamn existential plane that could get pregnant, you stupid asshole, Ghirahim…”

There were hands on his body, squeezing his belly. Okay, fine. Link was waking up and fighting, if only to understand what the hell Ghirahim was talking about.

As he opened his eyes, though, Ghirahim immediately pushed a hand over his mouth, and ropes held his arms apart. They weren’t as tight on his wrists as the tentacles had been before, though, not that it made any difference: Link was still tired and very much hurting all over.

“Don’t say a word, Hero. I know your first instinct will be fighting me, it always is. But listen to me carefully: I’ve made a mistake that _will_ cost you your life unless you let me fix it. You need to sit very still and let me work, are we clear?”

Ghirahim only took his hand off Links mouth when he nodded, even though the hate was still clear on the boy’s eyes.

“Why would I trust you?” Link heard his own voice, destroyed, hoarse from screaming too much.

“You’ll have to.” Ghirahim said, distracted, snapping his fingers like crazy, making all sorts of things appear in the room they were in. “You’ll concede that I haven’t lied to you so far, and I don’t intent to start now. If anything, I would love a lie that would save me from admitting this fucking mess is my fault, but there’s no going around that. You didn’t ask to be fucked, after all, even if your shorts were screaming for it.”

“You’re right, I didn’t!” Link never felt this much hate in his life. “So you can start to making up to me by giving me a sword and letting me cut your throat!”

The demon stopped at that, arms open in a helpless expression. “Sorry, Hero, but that wouldn’t do much good right now. You would have your revenge, yes, but then you would be dead by the end of the hour, and what good would that accomplish?”

Link had to stop and breathe deeply, deciding to figure out his situation before he continued his back and forth with the monster. They were still in the same room, and Link was being held by ropes against one of the walls, but only by his wrists. He was completely naked now, and that didn’t put him at rest at all – but, to be quite honest, there wasn’t much left for Ghirahim to do to him. He was, also, surprisingly clean – like really, completely clean, not “wet cloth clean”. There wasn’t a trace of sweat in his skin, a single leaf in his hair and, better yet, no sign of wetness in his ass.

He couldn’t see or feel any real injury. He knew there were bruises all over his body, especially his ass and legs. The side of his face was burning a little, but he didn’t even have a black eye. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to walk okay, let alone run: his legs were too weak and his ass felt like on fire. That being said, he wasn’t dizzy any longer. If anything, he felt a little heavy weight on his belly – blushing despite himself, he thought about the amount of come dropped inside his body, if Ghirahim’s cleaning maybe wasn’t as through as he first imagined.

The room was clean as well – obviously, Ghirahim had to do some sort of magic, Link was sure they had left a pool of come and blood from where his ass had been leaking. Besides that, there was now a spacious bed in the middle of the room, a few towels, a large bucket with steaming water and a chair. Link could only imagine what Ghirahim planned to do in that bed.

Ghirahim himself was dressed again, no signs of tentacles, walking from one side to the other of the room as if trying to make sure everything was in place. He conjured a few other stuff: a small piece of leather, two red potions and a bottle of a clear, viscous liquid Link could not identify from the distance.

“Okay, kid, this is how this is going to play out.” Ghirahim walked back in his direction, clapping his hands. “I’m going to release you now, you’re going to lie down on that bed, let me save your life, and then we are not to see each other again until your next incarnation, are we clear?”

“What do you mean, save my life?” Link asked, even though it was not smart: he should let the demon free him, attack the asshole, and get out of here as fast as he can, bonus points if he lefts behind an angry wet Ghirahim stuck under a very large bucket.

“Well, I fucked up, alright?” Ghirahim says, with a flourish. “I momentarily forgot you are one of the three bearers of the Triforce, the goddamn, son-of-a-bitch, fucking life force that keeps Hyrule _fucking alive_. This means you are full of _fucking life_. That’s why you keep coming back, that’s why you are so hard to kill, and that’s why, when fucked, you _actually get pregnant_.”

“… WHAT?”

Link couldn’t even react as Ghirahim pulled him back from the wall, cutting his ropes and gently pushing him towards the bed, supporting him through every painful step. For the first time in his life – many lives, actually –, he was so chocked he couldn’t fight.

“Am I… Will I… baby?” Link just whispered, suddenly feeling nauseated by the heavy weight in his stomach.

“Nooooooooooooo, no, not babies! Men can’t have babies, silly!” Ghirahim denied with a cheerful voice, and proceeded to laid Link, still so gently, on the bed, adjusting his legs so they are spread and folded on the knees. In a much lower tone, he completed: “Actually, it’s more like eggs. Plural. Demons are all born of eggs.”

With that, Ghirahim turned his back at him, as if expecting Link to not actually digest the information.

“GHIRAHIM, YOU ASSHOLE, COME BACK HERE.”

“I’m here, I’m here, baby boy, no need to be angry!” Ghirahim was back fast, holding a red potion against Links lips. “Here, drink this. You’ll need your strength.”

“Ghirahim, what do you mean eggs?”

“I mean those things you usually eat on the mornings with bacon and maybe toast. Only, hum, much larger than those.” At Link’s desperate eyes, Ghirahim kept turning the bottle at his lips, so the Hero would have to swallow. “Now, now, you have to look on the bright side. If it were babies you would have to be here for nine months, and we both know we wouldn’t be able to sacrifice kids that looked like us combined, they would just be too damn cute, and then, where would the legend be? Can you see it, we, raising kids? The Legend of Zelda: The Demon Sims edition? No, eggs are much simpler, much faster, and that’s why we need to cut the chatty bits and go get you ready.”

“No, wait.” Link held the demon’s arm, looking him in the eyes. “Just answer me a few things before, I-… I need to know.”

A few beats, but then the demon was sitting on the bedside. “Alright. Ask away, Hero, but I have to warn you, it’ll be more painful if we wait too much.”

“I’ll be fast.” Link thought urgently, he needed to get to the practical questions first. “How long do we have until they are out? How many are they, are they big? Will it kill me?”

“We may have an hour before your body starts to get ready to lay the eggs.” Ghirahim answered clearly, not shying away. “I estimate four or five, and yes, they are big, but I suppose you mean to ask me ‘how big’. Your dying is exactly what we are trying to avoid here. They will kill you if we don’t prepare you, and that’s saying something after all you took today. That’s why I’m urging you to start preparations.”

“But why…” Link had to wet his lips, feeling very thirsty. “Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted me dead.”

“Well, yes!” Ghirahim clasped his hands and went to retrieve the other bottle of red potion, holding it for Link to drink. “Yes, I wanted you dead, and then I decided to play with you. I can’t have both, that wouldn’t be very fair of me, now would it? If I was to violate you, I lost my right to kill you. It wouldn’t be good sport, Skychild. Well, I suppose you’re not a Skychild anymore, still.”

Link gasps at him. “You’re saying the only reason I’m alive is because you decided to rape me instead of killing me?”

“Yes! Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying. You’re a human of great power, but you couldn’t expect to win against me, not with the weapon you’re currently carrying – I don’t usually wave my credentials around, but I am, in fact, a sword spirit, Skychild: there’s no better swordsman than I. I could kill you, or I could rape you. And since I decided to indeed rape you,” the demon could say those words with a pleasant smile on his face and a cheerful voice. “it wouldn’t do to have you die because I was forgetful and didn’t ‘pull out’, as they say. You’ll walk out of this room alive, Hero, if it’s the last thing I do.” He paused, and the incredible thing was that Link believed him. For the third time, he clasped his hands. “Now! This will be unpleasant, don’t get me wrong. I want you to understand the time for playing is over for me, so I’m not doing any of this out of personal pleasure. In fact, I would very much like to just go to my room and enjoy the afterglow of fucking you senseless, but we’re both left with the aftermath.”

As he talked, he unclasped the bottle with the clear liquid inside. It didn’t smell like any potion Link could recognize, but he reached out with his hands anyway, ready to drink it.

“Oh no, boy, I’m afraid this isn’t for drinking. This is lube.”

Link stared silently at the demon, mouth wide, as the tall man spread the lube on his fingers and positioned himself between Link’s legs, moving his chair. Well, that did explained “start preparations”.

“Oh, its lube, is it?” Link asked, finally finding his voice again after the shock. “I wouldn’t imagine you knew what this rare substance is, since you very much _didn’t_ use it earlier!” 

Ghirahim narrowed his eyes at Link, while entering him with one finger. While Link knew the man wasn’t satisfied with his comment, at least he kept his touch gentle, slowly breaching his abused body.

“Oh, yes, sure. What would you have me do, say ‘Hey, Link, would you hold on just a bit while I go get my rapey pouch on the other room’?” Slowly he fed Link his finger, moving it around with careful movements, stretching the skin the potions had recently healed. “I’m sorry I didn’t have lube in hand while I was waiting around to face an enemy I was sure I was about to kill.”

“Well, if you make a habit of fucking them, maybe you ought to carry it on your belt.”

One finger becomes two, but Ghirahim kept them shallow, focusing on scissoring the fingers slowly.

“What are you saying, I don’t ‘make a habit’, do you think I fuck every Bokoblin that comes stumbling into my sanctuary?”

“Sweet Hylia, I hope not!” Link couldn’t help but laugh a bit, trying to relax against the invasion. “I can only imagine the STDs I could catch fro- oh, ouch.”

Ghirahim stopped, three fingers just inside Link. He didn’t back down but he didn’t keep moving.

“Try to relax, you’re clenching against me. Does it hurt? Do I have to go back to two?”

“No, no.” Link took deep breaths, tried once again to relax. “No, it’s just… ow, the memory of pain?”

Link felt Ghirahim touch his legs lightly with his free hand, his touch raising goosebumps. “Yeah, the memory will stick to your skin for a time, now.” He pushed the fingers inside slowly, trying to keep the girth as small as possible. “This kind of pain doesn’t fade easily.”

Link could see the desire in Ghirahim’s eyes as he looked up to Link’s face again. It was as a scary as a raised sword.

“That’s why you do it? Because your enemy won’t forget it?”

Ghirahim was moving his fingers in and out now. He stopped a second, pushed more lube inside Link, and went back to his movements.

“You have to keep my words in mind, Link. This is not my modus operandi. You just happened to wake something in me.”

“Don’t blame me for your sudden wish to raise a family.” Link joked, beside himself.

Ghirahim laughed a full laugh at that, pushing his fingers even deeper.

“I didn’t think you would be this chatty, Hero, I have to admit I’m quite surprised! Can I go to four?”

No, Link thought, you can stay right there, pushing just like that. Three fingers were actually quite comfortable, not too much stimulation, just enough stretch to make him feel it, and close to no pain. Link had to remind himself he wasn’t doing this for pleasure.

“It’s go-good, hm, it’s good to dis-distract me.” Link felt his breath getting heavier, the three fingers that didn’t actually felt good but, at the same time, filled something he woke up feeling empty. “Talk, I mean. Yeah, you can move to four.”

“Hm-hum…” Ghirahim took all his fingers from Link’s hole to apply more lube on both his hands, and Link felt it was actually intentional, leaving him hanging, empty, his ass opening and closing. “Could think of a couple of things that could distract you from the pain as well.”

“Oh my goddess!” Link sighed, both because four fingers were too much, even though Ghirahim was using a finger from the other hand to avoid a painful angle; and because the Hero was truly sick of Ghirahim being an asshole. “I’m literally laying here, pregnant, after being endlessly raped by you and- oh, wait, just… yeah, okay, move, move – are you seriously hitting on me, you fucker? I thought you said you wouldn’t seek your own pleasure.”

“It wouldn’t be _my_ pleasure I’m offering, Hero. This will be much easier if I can offer you some kind of relieve.” Ghirahim moved his other hand and finally sink four fingers from a single hand, what proved to be more difficult to take. “Okay? The stretch, I mean, you can answer my proposal later.”

“The- oh, wow, wait.” Link had to take a moment, breath in and out repeatedly, arm over his eyes. “The stretch is so intense, fuck, but ye-yeah… You can, you can, ow, you can move, yes… Your proposal will be de-denied, I won’t take pleasure from th-this. Or, at least, I won’t seek it.”

“Yes, well, because you’re already taking pleasure.” Ghirahim indicated Link’s cock that was completely hard by this point. True to his word, he didn’t touch it without Link’s approval. “Tell me if it’s…”

“IT’S TOO MUCH, IT’S TOO MUCH.” Ghirahim had curved his fingers inside his body, stretching him suddenly. “Just, fuck, I-” Link didn’t know where to put his right leg, moving it up and down the bed as his body protested being used again so soon.

He felt his leg being suddenly raised and now Ghirahim was on the bed with him, his calve resting on the demon’s shoulder while four fingers prodded him deeply. Link threw his head back, unconsciously moving his hips towards the fingers. He felt his hole stretch more, accommodating the palm of the demon’s hand.

“I feel wetness.”

“Well… it must be the galleon of lube you just poured int-ah!, oh, fuck – into me, no?”

“No, it’s deeper.” Link could feel Ghirahim’s breath against his calve and it was strangely intimate, even with the guy that was currently fingering him to an inch of his life.

“Maybe it’s…” he means to say ‘maybe it’s the disgusting seed you forced into my bowls when you raped me’. He ends up saying: “Maybe it’s all that warm come you fucked so deep into my ass earlier.”

He knows how he sounds, legs spread, ass open, moaning and saying all this. But he can’t help himself, so when Ghirahim twists his hand and brush his prostate he almost screams with pleasure.

“C’mon, baby boy. You sure you don’t want me to suck you off?” Ghirahim says with his most sensible voice, while he licks Link’s leg, and his tongue goes for miles, brushing just behind his knee. “You’re almost due, we have to put this show on the road.”

“How do you know it?”

“Because the wetness I’m feeling is actually your body getting ready. So, blowjob or no blowjob?”

“No blowjob.” Link manages to moan; completely aware he’s riding Ghirahim’s fingers, moving his hips up and down. “How many fingers, do you think?”

“You have to fight all the way, hm?” Ghirahim smiles down at him, and Link answers with a bright smile of his own, knowing he was not being as difficult as his rapist would like him to think he was. “Fine, but it’ll have to be the whole hand, Hero. Those eggs are much bigger than you imagine.”

“The who-Fuck, Ghirahim, you sure?”

“I’ll stop now if you want, but it’ll be more painful later.” Link groaned. “C’mon, don’t be a baby, my tentacle was probably the same size.” Which only proved to Link he had been treated to brutality before and would once again be treated to brutality, but hey, at least he wouldn’t die trying to expel this demon’s spawn out of his body, right?

Ghirahim once again left him empty to apply more lube, this time on his whole hand and part of his wrist. Without the demon distracting him, Link could feel pain inside his body, like the cramps he had earlier, but more… solid. He was suddenly turning around and presenting his ass to Ghirahim in all fours.

“Are you sure, Link?”

“Well, for one-” Ghirahim wasn’t waiting for his answer, already pushing the tips of the five fingers, forming a duck head, into his stretched hole. “Oh Goddess, for one I- I’m not sure I can’t, ow, I’m not sure I can look at you pushing your whole fucking hand inside my body.”

Ghirahim stopped at what Link knew had to be the first knuckles, going in and out with just the tip of the five fingers. “Hm, what else? Keep talking.”

“OW! Okay, okay, I… oh my… I actually think it’ll go easier in all fours…”

Link suddenly felt the need to held on to something, as Ghirahim pushed more of his hand inside. The demon snapped the fingers from his free hand and suddenly the bed had a headboard that Link proceeded to hold onto.

“Better like this?” Ghirahim asked, stopping just before he got to the thicker part of his hand. Link’s ass was stretched, but not bleeding. Still, it felt too full.

“Just wait there a second, man.” Link could feel the fingers inside him moving, two of them brushing against his prostrate, the hand slowly expanding to prepare him. Accidentally or not, Ghirahim actually managed to make the incredible penetration feel good, while keeping Link grounded with a hand on his lower back. The Hero thought he was entitle to a little selfishness, enjoying the pleasant rub against his prostrate for a while longer before he finally gritted out: “Yeah, yeah, okay, move.”

“Before I move, do you want to bite on something?” Ghirahim gently offered.

“The leather thingy? No, no, I think I’m fine. I want to be able to tell you to – OUCH!”

“Hey, I didn’t move!”

“No, not you.” Link was feeling the pains more clearly, and something definitely was moving inside of him.

“Oh, so we’re coming closer. Your time’s up, baby boy.” Ghirahim continued pushing.

The second he started to push again, Link wanted to tell him to stop. It was too much, he wouldn’t be able to take it, at least the tentacle had a single form that kind of worked well to penetrate his body. A hand wasn’t supposed to fuck, the knuckles catch in the rim and the bones seemed unforgiving against Link’s walls. But still, he had to take it, and at least he was choosing the pace.

Ghirahim pushed slowly and continuously, making slow progress. Link felt clearly when the thumb was almost all inside, and at the thickest part – the point where the thumb connects with the hand – Ghirahim stopped, or rather, got stuck. Link still felt the same pressure against his body, the same strength behind the push, but nothing moved. Ghirahim fucked in and out for a bit, making minute movements and finally pulling almost his whole hand out and pushing until he couldn’t push anymore. Once again, Link’s body was refusing to open, just like it had the first time Ghirahim raped him.

Link could feel Ghirahim putting a hand on his shoulder and getting ready to pull him in, but before the demon could do that – and he was sure he would be in a world of pain – Link started to push himself back, forcing his body to open up to the invasion. It was painful, but at least it was done on his own time. The hand seemed huge and unforgiving, opening him up forever, until finally, finally, it was inside, Link’s rim closing around Ghirahim’s wrist.

Link couldn’t quite yell, mouth open in a silent scream.

*

“Oh, Goddess, you took it all!” Ghirahim whispered against his ear, warm breath against his skin. “Your ass is bulging out against my arm. It’s an amazing sight, I need to tell you that.”

“Focus, Ghirahim…” Link managed to grit out, his whole body tense and desperate, cock leaking into the sheets. “I’m birthing mini-demons here, it’s not the time for you to lose your focus.”

Link felt as Ghirahim opened his hand, stretching his fingers inside of him. It was so intense he couldn’t keep his upper body raised, ended up with his face against a pillow and his hands around his own head. His legs shook like leaves as Ghirahim made sure to brush every single finger on his prostate, rotating his wrist slowly.

Then, finally, Ghirahim made a fist with his hand, and the sheer force of it – having that killing hand inside his ass, knowing he could destroy him at any giving time – made Link scream with some horrible, tremendous feeling that wasn’t even in the same plane that pleasure.

It wasn’t fear either.

*

Link was still hard but he was also still birthing eggs, so the fisting fun couldn’t last forever. Ghirahim started to pull out, only to pull in again… pull out and then…

“Oh Hylia in heaven, are you really fucking me right now?”

The shallow in and out movement continued a few more strokes that left Link grunting loudly each time the fist got inside his body, feeling the small twists in Ghirahim wrist, feeling everything so intensely he thought his body was going in overdrive.

“It helps you stretch as well!” Ghirahim answered, when Link had already forgotten he had asked anything. “I worry, you know.”

More strokes, in and out, in and out, and Link could feel Ghirahim’s arm rubbing against his hole, the weight of Ghirahim’s fingers inside. Hylia be dammed, he was being fucked by the demon’s fist. He felt dizzy with it.

Finally, at least, Ghirahim started to really take his fist off, only to pull it out brusquely out of Link’s ass while his fingers were still closed, bulging the hole out grotesquely around the closed fist before finally freeing the Hero’s body. Link screamed like he was being killed. Afterwards, Link could only lay against the bed, completely exhausted, legs spread.

“Did you _have_ to pull it out like that?”

“I tried to simulate an egg. You won’t get to ask an egg to be gentle.”

Ghirahim’s hands were once again on his skin, opening his ass cheeks and checking his hole. Link still felt horribly exposed for being seen like this, but the moment Ghirahim pushed his two thumbs inside and pulled his ass open wide, he couldn’t help but kneel and scream, his body taking a mind of its own: suddenly there was a flow of wetness coming out of his ass straight into the sheets, so hard Link felt dizzy.

“Oh Goddess, what was that now?”

“Your body preparing to deliver these eggs. Its coming now, Link!”

He could only cry out as he felt the egg moving inside of him.

*

No one should ever be this aware of his own insides, Link realized. He could feel the movement high in his belly, slowly coming down his body as if something was dragging it out. Finally, a sharp pain and the feeling of something dislodging where NOTHING should be doing any dislodgment, another sharp pain, more water flowing out of his anus as something heavy seamed to drop where MORE NOTHINGS SHOULDN’T BE DROPING and…

“Breath, Hero, soon there won’t be any nothings dropping anywhere.”

“Did I- Did I say those things out loud?” Link could feel Ghirahim’s hand on his forehead, a cloth cleaning away the sweat.

“Delirious with pain, it’s to be expected.”

Link was feeling a huge pressure just inside his rectum, and he wanted it out, but he couldn’t believe his body capable of opening to such a tremendous volume. His anus felt beyond full, as if he was about to burst, still, he clenched his ass, hoping beyond hope to delay the horrible pain a bit.

“I’m not delirious, oh Goddess, it hurts! I’m, I am not. I may not have a filter any longer, but you try to remain rational while you’re expelling a melon out of your ass.”

“But you’re not, either. Expelling, that is, not yet.” Link could feel Ghirahim’s hands around his hole, massaging, and the need to open only increased, but also the fear of what was about to come. He clenched harder. “You have to help us out here, Hero. Relax and try to push, come on!”

“I can’t do both!”

Link felt another gush of liquid running down his legs, and the next wave of pain was combined with what could be another egg lining up, or could also be a Bokoblin stabbing Link from the inside of his body – it surely felt like the last option. Link closed his eyes and shook his head, shaking from head to toe.

He felt Ghirahim coming closer to his body, leaning over his back, hands still aligned on his buttocks. The demon came even closer and whispered against his ear:

“Now, now, we both know you have to push. This egg is right…” Ghirahim suddenly pushed a finger deep inside, moving it around Link’s body. “... right… here!” Link could feel the finger brushing against the egg, and maybe even shoving it a little bit. “What you’re lacking right now is courage. And you, my dear, are the source of all braveness in this land, so we can’t have that, can we?”

As Ghirahim pulled his finger out, the egg seamed to follow it, dropping even lower on Link’s rectum. He could now feel it even more, resting right against his hole, heavy and huge and _impossible_ , way bigger than anything Ghirahim had fucked inside of him.

“C’mon, Link, push it out. You have to make your move while you’re still wet, you know, it’ll be a real bitch if you have to push those eggs dry, the slickness won’t last forever.”

Link… Link was crying, he realized suddenly. He had started to cry and he hadn’t even felt it, and now he wasn’t even crying just from the pain, and that was worst: he was tired of having to make inhuman efforts, tired of pushing and stretching, tired of being used, he was tired and he couldn’t go on. His sobs turned louder.

“I can’t, I can’t, Ghirahim, I CAN’T!”

“Shh, shh, Hero.” The demon licked his tears, holding him against his body. “I know you’re in pain, but you have to do this, otherwise there won’t be anyone to keep fighting for Hyrule. You want to keep fighting, right? It’s not in your blood to give up. You’re the Hero of Legend, doll. You don’t want to give up.”

The demon was right, of course. He just had to see it as another fight. He started to bare down, trying to push it out. He could feel Ghirahim kneeling back to look at his hole, spreading his cheeks and exposing him. Link could also feel the tip of the egg trying to breach his asshole, but his own body kept bulging out and not opening enough for the egg to come through. He touched his ass with uncertain fingers and yes, there was a huge bulge but the egg kept hidden just inside.

In that moment, Ghirahim came to his help, breaching his anus with the tip of three slightly folded fingers. It was enough to make room for the egg, that suddenly dropped to the new space with a strong push of Link. It was already feeling bigger in his entrance than a normal cock would, and it was just the tip. Link kept on pushing harder and harder until he couldn’t anymore, exhausted, trying so hard to keep going but knowing he was going to have to stop…

But Ghirahim was there, opening his cheeks more, and then actually pushing his thumbs against his anus to keep it open around the egg. He was effectively helping Link keeping the egg steady as Link breathed deeply and started pushing again.

As the smooth surface of the egg drags against his insides, a new problem arises. Link feels his ass wanting to clench around the egg, and if that happens he’ll lose the progress he’s made, pulling it inside again. It feels almost inevitable to clench when the egg gets even wider, a hard surface against his skin.

Once again, Ghirahim surprises him by licking a long strip along his stretched anus. Even as his brain screams “no”, Link moans loud, feeling the pleasure like a punch: still, the egg hurts him so much, but at least his hole now has a new reason to stay relaxed when he’s not pushing down. Ghirahim licks around the raw, abused skin of his anus.

Another deep breath and Link’s pushing once again, feeling desperate for it to be over. There’s a new gush of wetness inside his body – Oh Hylia, Ghirahim must be feeling that, tasting the liquid as it flows out of his body – and the egg comes to his biggest part, spreading him open way more than any tentacle.

The second it’s outside enough, though, Ghirahim is pulling it out, not gently, but fast enough that Link doesn’t have to deal longer with the feeling of being stretched around an egg the size of a pumpkin.

*

Link collapses in the bed, tired and sore, absolutely aware of the new egg pushing against his ass, but also aware he had to deal with something else right now.

He turns in bed, lying on his back with his legs folded close to his chest. Ghirahim immediately tries to put his hands in his thighs, only to be kicked hard by Link.

“Stay away from me!”

Ghirahim blinks.

“…Okaaaay. Would you care to explain this new hostile environment?”

“You had no reason to put your tongue in me!” Link hadn’t really forgotten this was the man that raped him to the point of near death, but the last hour had made him feel almost safe around the demon. He wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

Ghirahim went from surprised to fuming in 0.6 seconds.

“You think I took any pleasure licking that fucked out, gaping cunt of yours? I was merely trying to _help_ , you ignorant, filthy bitch.” He spits the word, and it only makes Link angrier for the true in it: Link was now, indeed, a bitch to a demon lord, fucked and bred, destroyed because of it.

“Well, I don’t need your fucking help! Keep your hands away from me or so help me, Ghirahim, I will stone you to death with your own disgusting spawn.”

“You think you can push this thing out without my help?” Link, in lieu of answering, throws the red potion’s empty bottle at Ghirahim’s head, managing to bruise him. It’s satisfying enough. “Fine! Be my guest in the misery and pain you’re bringing onto yourself. I _am_ a demon, Link, and I will surely enjoy the show.”

Even as Ghirahim talked, Link knew it was time to push again. He pulled his legs wider, body folding on himself: in the corner of his eyes, he could see Ghirahim sitting on the chair, away from the bed, but with his eyes fixed in the point of Link’s body that was now opening and closing rhythmically as he tried to bear down on the weight in his gut.

The new egg was finally coming to his opening, and Link could feel it’s pointed side stretching his anus more easily than the first time. He could feel himself opening, and with a silent pray to Hylia he hoped his ass would cooperate and not bulge this time. Tears were back at his eyes, but he was feeling more confidant, knowing he could do this because he already had, once.

A hard push and the egg was finally starting to come out, just the tip outside his body. Link pulled his cheeks apart with both his hands, hoping it would make it easier. He pushed and pushed and could feel the hard surface stretching him like a broken flower.

Then- well. He had to take a break.

A single moment of weakness and the egg was pulling inside again, even as Link tried to push it out. The scream the Hero let out was more out of frustration than pain – even though there was quite the amount of pain in it.

“Everything alright in there, pretty boy?” Ghirahim smiled, even as Link fisted the sheets to keep himself from blacking out. The demon’s cock was in his hand, and he was jerking off with slow motions. He continued in a sweet, detached voice. “I have to tell you, it looks _delicious_ from where I’m sitting. No, really. Your ass is so stretched I can see the egg inside you no problem, the rim so destroyed it looks like a well fucked pussy. Strangely enough, you seem to lack the muscle strength to actually push the egg all the way out. Do you think that’s because it’s too big, or because you were so fucked today your walls are permanently damaged?”

“Fuck you.” Link tried to push again, but most of his strength was gone, and the egg only moved a bit outside before his traitorous body pulled it inside again.

“No, _fuck you_ , Link” Ghirahim’s voice was back at the vicious tone Link knew he was dying to use. “If you die stuck with half a dozen eggs up in your ass, this won’t be my fault.”

“How- Oh Goddess, it hurts…” Link had to laugh, even as he felt a sudden wetness that didn’t help at all to move the incredible pressure currently pressing against his hole. “In what crazy reality any of this is not your fault, Ghirahim?”

“In the one you refuses to accept my help!” Link tried to push once again, bear down with all his might, and even as his ass stretched impossibly wider, he could feel the pressure pulling the egg inside his body again. “Can’t you see you’re just hurting yourself, you idiot!”

Arguing with Ghirahim wasn’t helping him at all, Link realized. The third time the egg got back inside, Link felt like breaking something. His legs were hurting, and folding himself up to keep holdings his ass cheeks open was become harder and harder. Suddenly tired of it, the Hero made the only thing that felt reasonable: stuck his own five fingers inside his hole.

(He could hear the demon gasping, from far, far away)

The pain and pressure in his bowels was so overwhelming he barely even felt the stretch in his hole. Or maybe it was just as Ghirahim said – he was so damaged he would never feel things the same way again. Point was, he could push in the tip of his fingers without much trouble, even without lube: the liquid coming from inside his body was everywhere anyway, and he wasn’t trying to go deep, just trying to expand. He opened and closed his fingers, destroying any possible resistance his rim could still have, and tried to keep his legs open once again as he pushed one more time.

Again, the heavy weight moving down. Again, it was pushing towards his entrance. But this time, Link was so loose the egg almost feel out of his body, stucking on the biggest part, and Link didn’t even tried to pull it out with his hands: screaming with the last of his strength, he just pushed until the whole thing was outside his body, moaning in satisfaction as he managed to birth an egg all by himself.

“Now you can help.” Link said, and proceeded to pass out just after.

*

He came back to reality to be faced with two overwhelming feelings: the disgusting smell of the green potion being forced in his face and the inescapable wrongness of being so open, feeling as if his insides were about to fall out at any second. He took the green potion, if only to be away a bit from the horrible feeling.

“You’re back with us, then.” Ghirahim said in a gentle voice, lowering Link in fresh pillows. “I can only give you stamina potions. Red potions might heal your… hm… heal you. We don’t have the time to stretch you again.”

“You’re a sword, right?” Link’s voice was destroyed, he could barely recognize it. “Why don’t you cut me open and rip those things out of my body? I’m sure it’ll be less painful.”

Ghirahim petted his face, managing to look both sympathetic and human when Link had the strong feeling he wasn’t neither.

“If I could end your misery, Hero, trust me, I would. I’m a bit tired of watching your circus of pain, I have other things to do, you know? Places to be, people to kill.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Link, beyond his own advice, had to give in to his own morbid curiosity and touch with uncertain fingers the rim of his hole. It was puffed and sensible, slightly distended towards the outside and, of course, completely stretched. A finger towards the inside proved the walls were also super tender, but checking his own fingers proved he wasn’t bleeding. “Is my presence preventing you to carry on with your day? How rude of me!”

Ghirahim laughed, massaging his legs to help the blood flow circulate. Link felt himself melting under the other’s ministrations, trying to ignore for a little while the pressure rising in his low gut.

“I did invited you to spend a little time, it would be rude of me not to keep you company.” Ghirahim’s hands were then massaging Link’s belly, making long movements from his belly button towards his crotch, applying pressure. “Two gone, four to go. Are you ready?”

“Please tell me it’ll be easier. Lie if you have to.” Link could feel the egg just inside his anus, but even with his inners walls as tender as they were, it didn’t feel as excruciating having it there. He started to push right away.

“You’re practically a laying cucco right now, this will take no time.” Ghirahim lied with the sweetest smile. “Here, put your legs over my shoulders.”

Link did as instructed, ass high in the bed, folded almost in half. Soon the egg was peeking out of his hole, and in this position Link could even see it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to watch, but it was inevitable: he saw his own destroyed hole bulging for a moment, then slowly opening around the hard surface, until finally the rim folded easily into itself and the egg was out before Ghirahim could even pull it, a gush of liquid following it. There. Three.

“Okay, that _was_ easy.” Ghirahim said, sounding surprised and more than a bit impressed. One of the demon’s finger tips traveled down the inside of Link’s legs, tickling his thighs and resting just outside his hole, tracing the rim so lightly.

“You doubted me, man, I feel hurt.”

“I could never!” Ghirahim said in fake outrage. “I was just expecting a little more anticipation, mind you.”

The finger still made circular movements, and Link was tempted to see if Ghirahim would eventually push or behave himself and pull back.

“By anticipation you mean excruciating pain, really.” The single finger kept travelling up and down his crevice, and Link was getting crazy on it. “What will be your excuse to finger me, now?”

Ghirahim raised his eyes: he had been looking straight at Link’s hole, the way it was opening and closing. He looked in Link’s eyes now, a grave expression on his face.

“I shouldn’t have to offer excuses. You’ve lost, Link. I can do whatever the hell I want with you. I have done it.”

The finger didn’t move, though. He knew it was a dangerous game they were both playing.

“So?” Link refused to feel frightened. He had endured everything. He could endure more. “What’s going to be?”

Ghirahim rested his hand in Link’s thigh.

“Maybe you should push.” Ghirahim said in a neutral voice, controlled.

Link started pushing, once again.

*

The fourth egg didn’t offer much resistance, and the hero could almost fool himself this thing wasn’t going to be a horrible experience filled with pain and misery. He was feeling better and more focused from the stamina potion taken, and his hole opened with ease. Ghirahim helped, parting his cheeks and supporting his legs, holding the egg as soon as it was out. The dragging on his skin was painful, yes, and Link had to hold on to the bed sheets, but the moment it was out he felt immediately better, because for once his anal channel didn’t feel full to the bursting point.

“Oh, goddess, let me rest a bit.” Link asked, turning around so he was laying on his stomach, legs open. He didn’t even think about Ghirahim anymore, there wasn’t anything the demon hasn’t seen his body do.

“You can’t rest much, Skychild.” Came the voice from somewhere behind him. “If you wait too much, you’ll have to push those things dry. There’s only two left.”

“But the fifth haven’t even dropped yet.” Link reached back to Ghirahim’s arm, and lined the demon’s hand with his ass. “Here, feel it. Push your fingers in, it’s still too soon to start pushing.”

Silence for a moment, the fingers still. Then: “You were ready to kill me just a few minutes ago when I tried to finger you, now you’re telling me to stick my fingers in. You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Oh, yes, sure, _I am the one crazy_.” Link snorted, amused beside himself. “There’s this little thing called consent, Ghirahim. If I had told you to fuck the biggest goddamn tentacle in my unprepared, clenching asshole until I tasted it on the back of my throat, gee, there would be no reason to complain now, would it? I’m telling you to feel my insides with your fucking hand. Stop being such an asshole.”

The next moment Link felt three fingers pushing roughly inside. Even though the movement was intentionally vicious, it didn’t hurt much, though, because his body was almost numbed at this point. Ghirahim pushed the fingers to the hilt, making circular movements with them, opening and closing inside.

After a minute, Link knew the demon hadn’t find – and wasn’t going to find – any egg, but also knew the man was enjoying and… well. He might be enjoying as well, having warm fingers inside his tender, stretched hole, chasing away the empty feeling Link got from not having an egg against his hole.

He wouldn’t allow much, you see. Just a little touching, just a bit of pleasure.

Ghirahim started fucking his fingers in and out.

Link moaned against his pillow just as the demon dragged his fingers out, scissored open to stretch the hole the most. It didn’t hurt anymore, it just felt that was what his ass was meant to do, open and stay open, stay full.

“Do you remember how it felt to have this hole full of my come?” Ghirahim asked against his ear, fucking his fingers faster, making Link squirm.

“Yes…”

“You were so full, Skychild, even as I moved your unconscious body your ass kept opening and closing around the leaking, so dirty, so filthy…”

“I felt like I was shitting a bucket of your come, like I would leak it for days…”

“Should have left you leaking.” Ghirahim removed his fingers, only to replace it with a single thumb: it didn’t felt like much at first, but then the demon hooked it inside Link’s body and pulled him up roughly, as if trying to suspend his body from the bed. The boy screamed in pain and incoherent pleasure. “Should have left you dripping my come for hours.”

*

It didn’t come as a surprise as Ghirahim dropped him back on the bed and immediately started to push his hard cock inside. He pushed it all in in one violent, sudden move, ball slamming against Link’s ass. The girth of the demon was still impressive but not enough to cause Link any discomfort, beyond the soreness of a too used asshole.

Without a single second, though, Ghirahim was fucking him hard, the sounds of his body slamming against Link’s cheeks and thighs too loud in the empty room.

Link could only bite the pillow bellow him, confused, not knowing if he had or not wanted to be fucked again. Was he being raped? Had he asked for it, this time? He could only feel Ghirahim slamming inside of him, strong, punishing fucks that got him trembling, opening his legs wider but trying to pull away at the same time.

“Does it hurt now, Hero?” Ghirahim’s voice came right against his ear, dirty and beast like.

“No… no it doesn’t – oh fuck!” a vicious thrust that hit all the wrong angles, and Link is howling. “Fuck, fuck, it does, it does, don’t stop, oh god.”

Ghirahim wasn’t stopping, Ghirahim was fucking faster, long cock pushing inside and Link could feel the pain, the pain against his hole and the pain-

Fuck. The pain. The pain higher in his body, that had nothing and everything to do with Ghirahim, the pain moving lower as the egg tried to exit his body. Fuck.

“Ghirahim, just…!”

“I just need to finish, c’mon.” Ghirahim was holding him down by the shoulders, pulling him in, hips pistoning in and out, no way of getting free. Link could feel the egg coming closer, and then – fuck, no, he could feel it being pushed deeper again, Ghirahim’s cock as solid and hard as steel. Link screamed, his wall expanding and convulsing around both the cock and the solid egg being pushed inside.

Suddenly, the pressure changed: Ghirahim quickly sat down and brought Link with him, and the Hero could feel the cock slamming in his ass even deeper, poking his walls as the egg dropping inside him kept trying to come down. The demon was breathing hard against his neck, big hands holding Link’s thighs. Link couldn’t believe the amount of pressure, there was no way out and he had to start pushing, bear down as his body was telling him to. He clenched his walls, and it only felt like the egg was bigger, the cock was bigger, everything was more. In the back of his mind, the Hero suspected it made it even better for Ghirahim, as the demon braced his feet against the bed and fucked up with even more strength.

It went on for longer than Link thought possible, absolutely convinced that something had to give, the egg would come out eventually, or that Ghirahim would have to slow down his crazy pace – neither happened, and his channel kept being abused for a long time. Finally, finally, the demon was coming inside, holding Link down against his lap, emptying himself with a long groan.

The second the cock was out of his ass Link could feel the come dripping from his insides and the egg bulging his hole. He knelled, his back still turned to Ghirahim, and could sense his hole opening. The demon’s hands were back against him, opening his ass cheeks and helping – in a way – the egg to come out. Then, finally, the thing was coming out, his hole was opening around the rigid girth, and Link could bear down.

Ghirahim kissed his neck, his back, licked just below his ear. It wasn’t helping. Link felt so much pain, the egg slowly freeing itself from his body. Suddenly there was a hand on his, amazingly, still hard cock.

Fuck.

That felt good, of course it felt good, and Link howled as he simultaneously came and the biggest part of the egg stretched his hole even further. Finally he expelled the egg from his ass.

It felt like dying.

*

“I can’t _believe_ you fucked me again.” Link whispered, still breathless, trying to regain his breath as he laid there.

“I can’t either.” Ghirahim licked Link’s cheeks, where tears tracks still wet his face. Link let him do it for a few moments, his long tongue a caress – and his tongue was so, so longue, Link hadn’t noticed how long until just now –, and pushed him off a few seconds later.

“Eww, Ghirahim, you asshole. Hey, this is not going to get me more eggs, is it?”

“Don’t believe so, Hero… I suppose the eggs were brought by the tentacles, not my cock.”

Well, that’s a relief, Link thought. Out loud, he said: “Still, your word is worth shit. Not going to seek your own pleasure, right?” Link’s words were hard, but not as hard as they could be, and his tone had more whining than actually anger.

“Well, you liked this time.”

“Not the point.”

“…And wanted, as well.”

Well, yeah, that was the point. “By Hylia, even if I beg for it next time, don’t indulge me.” Link answered, attempting to divert – a little, at least – the topic. He rolled to his side, trying not to put too much of his weight in his fucked out ass. “I can’t take anything anymore, I was clearly out of my mind.”

“Just admit you missed my cock.” Ghirahim had the audacity to smile.

“Don’t fucking push it. You had your orgasm, now help me finish this up.”

Ghirahim snapped his fingers and was suddenly standing by the foot of the bed, fully dressed.

“Just start pushing as soon as you feel the egg coming down, alright? I’ll help, this will be over in no time.”

But Link’s life was never this easy.

*

He laid there for fifteen minutes, happy that his body seemed to get that he needed time to rest. It was good, not feeling, for fifteen whole minutes, anything coming inside or trying to come out of his ass. He still felt broken, but it was better – he just laid there, and rested, eyes closed, listening as Ghirahim hummed some weird song.

When they reached the twenty minutes mark, he thought it was a bit strange – he couldn’t feel anything moving inside of him, and surely the egg should have been dropping down by now. Or, at least, the liquid that always helped should have appeared.

Uhm. Odd.

At twenty and five, he tried to push a little. His ass opened and closed, his walls contracted, but nothing was even close to his anus.

When they hit thirty minutes, Ghirahim started to get anxious. He paced around the bed for a whole minute, came back, asked for the millionth time if Link felt anything. Link didn’t. He fingered him for a bit, but Link figured that it was the demon’s way of calming down. He didn’t mind.

At forty minutes, the pain came.

It was a different pain altogether. While the other times he could actually feel the pain moving as the egg pushed down, this time he could only feel cramps in the same place, horrible, mind blowing cramps that made him turn into a fetus position. No one was supposed to feel that much pain.

The cramps didn’t let up for minutes.

*

“Why do I feel like I’m dying, oh fuck, Ghirahim, please, please, I want to die, please…”

“You have to push that egg out now, Link. Link! Do you hear me?”

Link could hear him but he was not sure he could understand. The egg wasn’t moving and the pain was making him blind. He saw Ghirahim reach for the lube, but couldn’t figure out what was happening.

Suddenly the cramps gave way for a dulled version of the pain, one he could bear and still talk and try to think. He tried asking again.

“Ghirahim, what the hell is happening? Why I’m feeling so much pain?”

“Because you should have laid this fucking egg a while back, that’s why.” Ghirahim was rubbing his fingers just outside his hole, and Link couldn’t guess what good was that about to make. Except, Ghirahim was now pushing four of his fingers, and even though Link’s hole was used to opening, it was no walk in the park.

“I suspect you may be dry.” Ghirahim continued, as if he wasn’t twisting four fingers in and out, pushing them inside with tons of lube. “The liquid that is supposed to help you lay the eggs sometimes is not enough. If you haven’t been stupid and had actually followed my lead, you wouldn’t be in pain right now.”

“Now is no-not the time for sermons. Just… just fu-fucking do something…”

“No, apparently now is the time for fistings. Going to have to touch de egg somehow, boy, try to slick the way for you. This means I’ll have to go deep.”

Anything, Link thought. Anything. It makes no fucking difference, I’m going to die in this bed. Anything.

He didn’t say it out loud, but Ghirahim could read it in his face. 

*

In less than ten minutes, Ghirahim’s five fingers were nested inside Link’s rectum, because the Hero now had to face the fact his body was so incredibly destroyed and a fist was not much of a challenge. Yes, it hurt, going that fast. But the pain in his hole was nothing compared to the blinding pain so much deeper in his body.

He was bended over the bed, with both his feet on the floor this time. The position was meant to create some pressure on his stomach, both Hero and demon hoping the egg would eventually start moving.

This time, Ghirahim didn’t open his fingers right away: he kept them in that duck shape, trying to make his hand as small as possible. The penetration was made with what felt like liters of lube, not meant for his hole but actually meant to make his insides slicker, to compensate the lack of natural slickness his body was failing to provide.

Ghirahim stopped just as Links hole closed around his wrist, and Link knows what he’s doing: knows he must be lubing his own arm, now, applying a thick layer of the clear liquid so he can fuck that much deeper inside Link. The Hero doesn’t want to look, he doesn’t want to know how much of Ghirahim’s arm he’s going to take. He keeps his head down and tries not to faint from the pain.

A few moments later, Ghirahim is moving again. He’s not making in and out movements – he just keeps on pushing, inside-inside-inside-inside, until Link doesn’t believe there’s anywhere else for him to go. It’s everything at the same time, the most overwhelming feeling: it’s the wetness of lube so deep, it’s the knuckles scratching against the deeper walls that were never meant to be fucked, it’s the feeling of Ghirahim’s forearm stretching his hole open… atop of it all, it’s the pain of the unmoving egg. Link cries silently. His body can’t take this much. It can’t.

Ghirahim’s other hand is over his shoulder blades, making small, soothing movements: it’s not working, Link wants to tell him. It’s not making anything better. It’s ridiculous to think anything will ever be better. Link cries.

He’s screaming, he realizes suddenly: the pain had doubled, he can’t even understand it now. Ghirahim is moving inside, and maybe that’s the reason, maybe Ghirahim’s finger are the thing tapping alongside the egg, trying to move it, searching to fit his finger tips: Link can’t tell for sure. He can tell for sure most of Ghirahim’s forearm is inside his body, he can tell for sure that if he was to take just another two or three inches, he would be right against the man’s elbow. Link knows for sure he’s in pain. Nothing else, really.

Finally something seems to move: the Hero can’t tell anymore if it’s just Ghirahim’s arm or the egg. Everything is hazy, there are black spots dancing in his vision, and Link can’t bring himself to full understanding. Ghirahim’s hand is moving out of his body, though.

“…big, but you… please, pu-…”

He doesn’t follow the words, but he knows the demon is saying things. Important things, maybe. It doesn’t make sense. The pain is coming in waves now. Ghirahim’s hand is at his rim, and then it’s stretching Link, but only for a moment: then the hand and the arm are also gone from his body, and Link’s not sure if it’s because he managed to succeed in moving the egg or if it’s because even the sword had finally gave up on him.

But no, he can feel the egg moving down, as if following the demon: the egg is so big, so big, and the lube is not enough: it still feels as if it’s dragging along Link’s insides. It still feels too dry, too slow, too painful. Every inch has to be a painful push, bearing down on the egg with all his might.

Suddenly, Link felt tired. Exhausted. He could die, he realized. He could die and he wouldn’t be too sad about it. He just wanted to run away from the pain for a bit…

It felt like a blink of an eye later, and suddenly the disgusting smell of the stamina potion was once again in his face, and the liquid was being hastily shoved in his throat. Link almost chocked twice, but managed to swallow most of it.

“Leave me alone.” He whispered, both hands grabbing his middle, pushing beyond his own strength.

“Push this fucking thing out and I will leave you alone. You just have to push it!”

Link wasn’t tired anymore, so he did as he was told. The egg felt like the first, stretching his insides, but maybe worst, because he left a burning sensation, as if Link was scratched raw.

Finally, it was resting against his hole. It shouldn’t be able to rest against his hole, Link considered, somewhat detached, now that the pain retreated a bit. His hole was now so stretched anything could come inside. He would never be able to defend himself again, he realized, he would be forever an open, vulgar thing ready to be taken and used and fucked and bred. The egg rested, just inside.

Inside.

*

He didn’t meant to do it, but after doing it five times, his body now had a mind of its own. He didn’t think about pushing. He was just going to lay there, rest a bit. He took a deep breath, just to steady himself, just to deal with the pain, but on exhale, he was pushing, spreading his own legs more.

He knew when to push now, how to do it not to get too tired too soon, not to swallow the egg back, not to squeeze the hard surface. No, not him, not Link – his body knew how. He would be forever ashamed at how good he got at laying eggs and being fucked.

That egg was another ball game entirely, though, that much he was sure. It didn’t really matter that he knew how to birth those other fuckers, this one felt way bigger – maybe it was just the lack of natural lubrication. He prayed it was it.

Ghirahim, as usual, was there, spreading his ass cheeks and trying to help. His hands felt burning against Link skin. His ass had taken three fistings that evening, and a whole lot of other stuff. How could this egg still be bulging him, still hurt like a bitch? How big was this thing?

It felt like the surface was dragging and scratching all the way. The birth was a painful, slowly one: his hole didn’t want to open, then it finally did, then closed again. Finally, the tip of the egg was breaching him, scratching and solid as if someone was dragging a knife over his hole. Sandpaper. The surface felt like actual sandpaper.

Finally the biggest part, but no- no, it wasn’t the biggest part yet. Now, yes, now was the biggest, opening him up, slowly, slowly, slowly moving down, and Link is biting on his own lips, tearing the sheets, screaming as that huge thing moved less than half an inch, heavy and thick and so, so hard.

He was at the thickest part, he was sure now. He was also sure he wasn’t able to push anymore, but yet he pushed, one last, desperate attempt before Ghirahim took the offending egg between his fingers and pulled it out with a fast move.

Even pulling it out hurt. Everything hurt. Everything.

It was over.

*

Before Link could do anything else – and by anything, his thoughts were coming to “resting”, “getting into a coma”, “throwing up”, “dying” – he had to know. He just had to know. So he got into the bed, turned, slowly, onto his back, and felt it with his fingers.

His hole. Destroyed. Of course, it had been in a pretty bad shape when Ghirahim had raped him the first time, but this was nothing compared to it. Link couldn’t close it anymore, could barely contract it, surely not the rim. He couldn’t contract it. He couldn’t. The lack of power, the lack of this simple ability almost made him hyperventilate with anxiety. He was open beyond repair.

It didn’t even look like an asshole any longer, distended beyond believe. The rim felt like petals, not a single pucker left. He was gaping, so wide Link felt as if his insides could come out at any second. In fact, he was sure it would happen, he would just have to give a little push and…

“Don’t push it.” Ghirahim’s hand was on his leg, his voice was low and controlled. “You’re going to freak out if something happens, trust me.” Link felt a sob running through his whole being, and the little control he had over his own body was fading fast, something was so wrong, oh Hylia, another sob and – Ghirahim’s hand was flat against his hole, seeming like the only thing keeping everything where it was supposed to be. “Rest now, Link. Don’t push. Just rest.”

He sobbed again, broken, irremediably broken, so used and damaged. Fuck, but it felt wrong to be on his own skin, a body he had no idea what was capable of anymore, vulnerable and open and used, and Link felt as if his hole was still waiting, waiting to be filled, waiting to be fucked, because he was empty and open and _wrong_.

“I can’t- Ghirahim, I can’t- oh no…” Link cried, but Ghirahim’s other hand was caressing his hair slowly, just the tip of his fingers. Darkness was taking his vision.

“Shhh. Rest.”

*

Link woke up with the taste of red potion on his lips, but nothing was pouring down his throat. He must have taken it earlier, while he was still unconscious. He lay in another room, in another bed, and he wore a simple, black vest that covered his arms and legs fully. He was clean.

“Are you fully awake now?”

“… I take it I wasn’t very functional the last time you saw me with my eyes open?”

Ghirahim laughed. He had obviously cleaned himself as well, but was wearing the same (or a very similar, at least) white spandex, revealing of his body.

“That was to be expected, of course. You did endure too much.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Link looked around for chains. He didn’t find any. Observing the room, he noticed he was still on the Temple – maybe the higher levels. He could escape through one of the windows if he had to. “How long was I out?”

“Twelve hours, give or take.” Ghirahim answered, eyes glued on Link, standing by the bed. “I gave you four red potions over the time. Your little visit did a good damage to my potions cabinet.”

“Sorry not sorry.” Link shrugged. “That’s the reason I’m starving, then. Red potions always leave me hungry.”

“You want something to eat?”

Link stared Ghirahim, speaking with his clearest, most serious voice. “I would rather just leave.”

“Yes, you would.” Ghirahim nodded. He pointed a thumb to the door on the wall next to them. “I believe it would be for the best, as well.”

Link sighed. He had to be sure. “Not going to stop me, then?”

“I told you, Hero. I will not kill you. I should have done it, but I chose another path, and we had a great deal of trouble to deal with my decision. It’s done. You’re free to go.”

“Alright.” Link raised. His legs were sore, as was his ass. Not much, though, there was a great sense of numbness that overtook any other feeling. He wouldn’t investigate his ass now. He wouldn’t investigate his ass tonight. He would wait until the next morning, and do it in a place where he could freak out if he had to. He prayed the red potions had made their job right. “Hm, how about the eggs?”

“Oh, yes! We have to take care of that, I almost forgot!” Ghirahim conjured, from under the bed, a box with six eggs – one clearly bigger than his other five “brothers”. Just the sight of it made Link nauseous. “I thought I should wait for you to see it, otherwise you might not believe me.”

Link stared at the eggs. Were they alive? What did it meant if they were? They were in his body for less than six hours, does it mean they were his? Or were they simply Ghirahim’s spawn, parasites that grew inside of him but were nothing like him? But what if they were like him? What if they were…?

As he looked, all the eggs dissolved in a cloud of dust. Link, completely shocked, gaped at Ghirahim.

“What… how… what did you…? Are you sure they were…?”

“I destroyed them with my magic. No, I’m not sure they were dead or alive or something in between, I never had any ‘kids’ and we can’t be sure if your body is even able to create real life. I just took this decision from your hands. You didn’t choose to have those things inside of you, you shouldn’t have to deal with whatever the hell they meant. Now the problem is gone, and the need to make a decision is gone with it.”

Link wanted to think of Ghirahim as a monster. Well, he thought of Ghirahim as a monster, but at that single moment, he knew the other was right. If Link had to make the exact same thing, he probably wouldn’t have been able to just destroy those things. Now it was over.

“Okay… Okay, Ghirahim. Will we meet again in another temple? Will I have to fight you again?”

Ghirahim laughed, again, but it lacked the gracious tone. “No, we won’t meet again. What I did was dishonorable. I lost the right to fight you. There should be respect among enemies.”

“You’re right, of course.” Link didn’t know why he was still there, why he was still arguing. He was starving. He should go away. “Why not keep me here, then? Keep me as a slave, or something?”

“I can’t begin to describe you why this would be a shitty idea.” Ghirahim sat by the bed, looking tired. “You can’t keep a slave that would rather die than serve. He’ll end up killing himself or killing you. Slaves have to fear for their own lives. Besides, it’s your destiny, Link, to grow stronger. If I’m not to kill you, then I’m bound to watch you become the Hero of Legend. I would rather not be around when you achieve that.”

Link believed him, more than he had believed Zelda or the Sages when they’d told him. Ghirahim had a practical way of talking about faith that made it sound it was stupid not to hear it.

“You truly planned to kill me at first, then?”

“Of course. I knew you and I would meet again, because our souls are long entwined by a red thread of fate. And I knew you would be vulnerable at this point of your journey, yet, so I planned to meet you on this place ages ago, before you were even born.”

“And…” Link wanted to laugh, except no, maybe he wanted to throw up. “you threw it all away because of… white shorts?”

The demon lord had the decency to blush.

“Uhm… well. Can I offer you a piece of advice, Link?”

“Sure. I don’t believe me saying no actually makes that much of a difference to you, so go ahead.”

Ghirahim smiled, an innocent, big smile that couldn’t possible mean anything good.

“Maybe you should try green next time, don’t you think?”

Even as he made his way out of the Temple’s doors, Link could hear the demon’s laugh, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, people, this is shameless porn. Why does Ghirahim has tentacles? I have no idea. Why eggs - your guess is as good as mine.
> 
> I wasted many, many nights writing this, when I thought it would be over in a couple hours. I should be doing my doctorate's project. I'm not a good girl.
> 
> Please review to your heart's (and mine, especially!) content. Your words make my day!


End file.
